Dr. Nefarious
Dr. Nefarious is an evil mad scientist directly responsible for many crisises throughout the universe, his most prominent being his attempt to change all organic lifeform in the Solana Galaxy into robots and his attempt to take control of the Great Clock, in hopes of creating a present where heroes always lose. Biography Early Life Formerly an organic lifeform, the doctor excelled in many science domains, most prominently in biology and engineering. Mocked by the science community for being mad, the doctor slowly lost his grip on sanity and went on a revenge-fuelt endeavor to destroy Blackwater City with his new creations, the Amoeboids. Although the cause of this is a bit sketchy, unofficial reports suggest Captain Qwark was able to foil his attack on Blackwater City and drive him away to his hideout. After a heated confrontation, the doctor fell into a vat of spinning gears that would forever transform him into the greatest threat the galaxy had ever known. Return for Revenge His next attack would be focused on planet Kerwan, Metropolis, where he unleashed a swarm of robotic insects capable of demolishing all physical objects, with the hopes of attract Captain Qwark's attention. The duo enaged in combat, resulting in Dr. Nefarious decapitation. But soon afterwards, he was rescued by his trusty butler, Lawrence, who captured Qwark and imprisoned him in their lair. Captain Qwark was able to escape, but the fear Dr. Nefarious was able to strike on him will forever haunt him. Dr. Nefarious later resurfaced, leading an assault of Thyrranoids across Solana Galaxy. His masterplan was to engineer a weapon called the Biobliterator which would be capable of transforming all organic life form in Solana into obedient robots. His plan was succesful and Nefarious turned half of Solana into robots, but Ratchet and Clank - with the help of his former nemesis Captain Qwark - were able to put an end to the mad doctor's sceme and let him stranded on an asteroid. Drifting through the Cosmos The next three years went on with Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence been imprisoned on the asteroid. Soon, they had reached Polaris and the mad doctor learn of the existence of the Great Clock. A marvel of science and sorcery, engineered to keep the flow of time steady. Planning to take control of the Clock, the doctor soon made allies in Polaris and launched a plan to use the Clock to create a present with no heroes. His plans were again foiled and he barely made it out of his confrontation with Ratchet and Clank, with his colosal Space Station been destroyed in the proccess. Aftermath Soon after the events of the "Nefarious Crisis" - as it was called by the Minister of Defense and the Captain of the Polaris Defence Force, Barbara Jarvis - Dr. Nefarious attempted to murder his three nemesises by unleashing a Light Eating Z'Grute. The plan backfired and they were soon capture by a mysteryous machine called the Ephemeris, placing them in the hostile planet of Magnus. The four made a temporary truce in order to escape the malevolent Loki, who was collecting beasts to launch an attack on Polaris. After defeating the Loki, Dr. Nefarious was rescued by his butler by hijacking Cronk and Zephyr's ship and went on to evade galactic authorities long enough to find a new hideout. Their ship crashlanded on planet Rykan V, where they made their lair in an abandoned imperial Lava Refinery. Using the hostile fauna of Rykan V and the heavily-equipped secuirity system of the facility, Dr. Nefarious continued to keep his presence on the planet as secret from galactic authorities, all while building his robotic army to launch his next attack to Polaris. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:A.Z. Files Category:J.B. Category:Dr. Nefarious